UnOrganized
by Lady Katsaya
Summary: Kat's in love with Axel... They have 5 kids together... So, where does his brother Natas fit in? He's going to make sure that he does, even if it means splitting them up. Well, that's how it starts out anyways... R&R please.


Kat stared out of the top window of Castle Oblivion, smiling slightly as she spotted the brightly colored hair of her youngest son, Loki. As she watched Loki reading, she felt the dark energy of her brother-in-law appearing behind her. "Well, hello Natas. What can I do for you today?" She knew he was grinning widely as he spoke, his voice light with humor. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a killing spree with me. I found a city full of evil to have fun with." Kat pretended to think; he knew she would never refuse, not when he was involved. "Hmm, if I do, what will Axel think of me? Would he really want a girl who goes around destroying cities for fun?" Natas chuckled as he appeared on her windowsill. "Don't worry, I'll just tell him that I forced you to do it…that is, if he finds out. Now come on!" Kat giggled as Natas grabbed her hand and warped them into a large city.

Kat felt the large amount of evil in the city as her feet touched the ground; it was just as he had said. "So, what do you think?" He asked, feigning nervousness. "I-is it alright? I mean, we can go somewhere else…" Kat laughed and pulled his short brick red hair gently. "Don't worry, it's perfect. So, where to?" Natas stood up straight and walked off, chuckling. "Off to the nearest crack house." Kat snorted, muttering. "Figures, going to kill the ones who sell the sin in the first place." Natas smirked, looking back as he raised his pointer finger. "Bingo!" As Kat's magenta eye and sea green eye met Natas's aqua ones, her face heated slightly. She didn't have time to think about it, Natas had stopped.

Kat peered around him to see a rundown old building, the evil intents and perverted thoughts leaking like a geyser as she looked at it. "Whoa, this place was long overdue for destroying…" She muttered as they continued. Then she suddenly noticed something. "Hey, Natas, I see a small spark of innocence in there. In fact, there are two or three scattered around this building. Will…we destroy them too?" Natas shook his head as a large scythe appeared in his hands. "They will be spared…hey; do you think I need this? Nah, this would be overkill…Heh, kill." He snickered as the scythe disappeared. Kat rolled her eyes, laughing as she followed him in.

As soon as they entered the building, a small boy ran up, looking Natas in the eyes. His neon green hair and sea blue eyes were almost blinding in the damp and dreary building. His hair was full of dirt and his arm seemed broken, but something burned in his eyes, a fierce determination that took Kat off guard. "Hey, you here to kill all the bad people?" Natas grinned and knelled down to the boy's level. "What if we are?" The boy smiled widely. "Good, I know who you can kill! Our neighbors' kid just pushed me down the stairs. I think my arm is broken, but don't kill him, please? His mom told him to do it, he said no, but she hit him, so he had to. We play together all the time." Natas tilted his head. "So, you want me to kill the boys' mom?" The boy nodded, smiling. "Please? Come on, I'll show you the way."

As they climbed the stairs, Kat looked at the boy. His hair hung past his shoulders, dirty and unkempt. He was limping slightly, his ankle swollen 4 times past its normal size. His clothes were dirty and tattered and he was barefooted. "So, what's your name?" She asked softly, keeping an eye on her surroundings. He looked back as he kept walking. "I…don't know really. But I think its Zell." They soon reached the 3rd floor of the building, Zell pausing to catch his breath. "Here we are." He walked to a door marked '17' and knocked gently. A small boy slid out the door and gasped as he looked at him. "I'm so sorry Zell. You know how my mom gets when she's drunk. I really didn't want to, you know that." Tears ran down his face as he spoke. Kat turned to Natas and nodded as her twin scythes flashed in her hands. Natas grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Time to get to work. You two stay out here."

The two boys ran to another room and closed the door as Kat and Natas walked into the filthy apartment. A large woman lay asleep on the couch, covered in food and beer. Kat poked her with a scythe and she jolted awake. "Huh? Zephyr! I thought I told you never to wake me when the TV is on! Uh, who're you two?" Natas chuckled and raised his hand, a dark smoke rising from it. "We're Death's bosses." The woman stood as if to defend herself, but she never had the chance. She looked down to see two 17-inch blades jutting out of her stomach. Kat had a cold glare in her eyes. "How dare you tell a child to hurt his friend just to amuse yourself?! Moreover, you have no remorse. For that you shall pay the ultimate price." As she talked, Natas thrust his hand into her chest, gripping her heart. He grinned as he squeezed, watching her face contort in pain as blood dripped from the hole. "You tried to defile innocence, for that you shall die a very painful death."

Natas nodded at Kat and she began to slowly drag the blades up, the woman screaming in pain as her blood spurted onto Natas. Natas grabbed her by the throat using his other hand and gripped tightly, crushing her windpipes. She shuddered, her breathing slowing. Kat knew she was dying and pulled the blades up, slicing her in half. Her body dropped lifelessly on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. Natas stood holding her still beating heart, watching as it slowly stopped. Kat stood, drenched in blood from her shocking pink hair and sea green bangs to her suede stiletto boots. Natas sighed as if bored and dropped the now cold heart, stepping on it and watching as the muscle and tendons tore apart. "Well, now that the fun is over, we should-oh my God…" He stared at Kat as she licked the blood off her blades, then turned and walked off, further into the house. Natas coughed and followed, covering himself.

Later that day, Natas and Kat left the building, followed by a small group of children. They were both covered in blood, yet the kids clung to them as if they were saints. Natas led the kids away as Kat turned to face the building, chains ripping out of her sleeves. As she raised her arms, a large dog with three heads rose from the ground, the chains wrapped around its necks and torso, yet the dog seemed to be unchained. "Now, Cerberus! Destroy this pitiful city and all of its sinful! Leave the innocent unharmed!" Cerberus howled and a bright flash of fire surrounded the city. Later, as Kat and Natas left, the city no longer stood intact. There was only burning fires and rubble where a once proud and evil city had stood.

~The Next Day~

Kat awoke the next morning to find feet in her face. She sighed, smiling as she leaned up and saw that her six children had joined her and her fire-starting lover in their bed. Axel yawned and turned over, dislodging Rini as he wrapped his arms around Kat. "Hmm, need beef jerky, love. Can you get it?" Kat smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, nodding. "Give me a sec. I need clothes." She walked to the closet and pulled on one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers as Axel began to wrestle with Zane over a pillow.

Natas yawned as he walked into the kitchen. "Man, dreamed about her again…" "About who, Natas?" Natas chuckled, as he looked her over. His brother was lucky to have a girl like her. "Oh, just about you and how sexy you would look in white lingerie." Kat turned and laughed, walking to the pantry. "Yea right Natas…" He shook his head. Though it seemed that he was playing, he was in fact very serious. Natas sat at the table with his coffee and watched as Kat headed back up the stairs with the jerky. He shook his head and began to drink, muttering to himself. "You know she's taken, Uncle. Why want what you can't have?" Natas continued to drink his coffee. "You wouldn't understand Loki. My brother…he is…unable to understand how complex, how unique she is. My brother has no idea what she can accomplish, what she is capable of…" Loki sat across from Natas, reading his small black book. "That may be true, but to steal her from your brother…that would be wrong."

Natas grunted. "Yea, well…go clean your glasses or something…I need to think…" Loki's glasses glinted ominously in the light as he stood, adjusting them as he spoke. "Do not dwell on this long, Uncle. Father will figure it out." His sea green eyes flashed as he turned and walked up the steps, reading his little black book. Natas snorted as he though of the last fight he and his brother had had. Natas had kicked Axel's ass so badly, he had to re-grow four of his ribs and half of his spine. As Loki's spiky, red hair disappeared around the corner, he ushered one last warning, "And he has gotten stronger…" Natas growled. "How is a 4 year old with glasses, red, green and purple hair and a little black journal going to tell me anything?" "It's a book, asshole…"

~Later that day~

Kat lay asleep, finally glad to get some rest. The children had worn her out almost completely and she felt that she deserved it. However, when she felt the weight of someone's hand on her shoulder, she knew she would never get enough rest. "Yes Loki? What do you need son?" She turned over and was surprised to see Natas standing there. "How did you…? Never mind… what do you need?" She yawned and stretched, sitting up. "Hmm, well nothing really. Do I need a reason to want to talk to you?" Natas chuckled at the shocked look on her face. "Uh, well, no I guess. So, what's up?" Natas jumped onto the other side of the bed, laying back. Kat laughed and pushed his head, causing him to fall. He jumped back on and grabbed her wrists, holding her arms up as he tickled her. "Ok, ok I give! Ha ha ha! You win!"

After they had calmed down, Kat turned to Natas. "So, what's on your mind?" He thought for a moment, contemplating what he was going to say. "I've…been having weird dreams lately…and I also wanted to know about Vincent." He snickered as Kat rolled her eyes at him. "No, Vincent is not Axel's, but that's not the point. What are your dreams about?" He concentrated, trying to remember. "There's this girl…she looks a lot like you, but she has silver eyes…long black hair with silver bangs…and she wears an ancient priestess outfit…She never talks, she just kills…and though she grins while she does it, there is a painful look in her eyes…and I think I know her name…it's…" "Twilight…" Kat gasped, shock on her face. "Yea, how did you know?" She looked at her hands, tears brimming in her eyes. "Because…I am Twilight."

Natas cocked an eyebrow. "How is that possible?" Kat shook her head. "Because of the infallible good that I emit, she is the opposite of me. You could call her my mirror self. I can also hold more souls then just my own. I currently hold 8 other souls." Natas chuckled. "I knew you'd look sexy if you were evil." Kat gasped and hit him with a pillow. "You pervert!" They both laughed. Axel walked in just as Kat had cornered his brother, assaulting him with pillows. Axel chuckled and wrapped his arm around Kat's waist, picking her up. Kat giggled. "Come on Axel, let me go! I'm finally winning!" Axel laughed and spun her around. "Now brother, escape while you can!" Instead of running, Natas tackled them both onto the bed, starting a wrestling match between the three of them. When the kids walked in, they found Kat being pinned by Natas while Axel held him in a chokehold. They all stared at each other until Zane yelled "Dog pile!" and they all jumped in.

Kat lay looking up as her cheek touched Natas's cheek. They were the only ones awake after the large wrestling match between the adults and the kids, each lost in their own thoughts. "So, Natas…what you said earlier, were you being serious?" Kat whispered. He nodded, turning to look her in the eye. "Why would I not be serious? You're an amazing girl…" He chuckled as he felt her face grow hot. "T-thanks Natas…but I'm not special…" Axel turned over, yawning. "Yes, you are Kat. No matter what anyone says, you are very special to me and the kids…and Natas." Kat giggled as Natas grunted his approval, his cheeks almost flushing with color. Kat closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, smiling.

When she awoke, everyone had left. Axel had left to go mess with Sora; his favorite thing to do now that the whole "Org. 13 is evil" thing was over. Zane was probably off messing with some of the local kids, playing tricks and starting trouble. Alexa was visiting Roxas, her new boyfriend. Loki was with Natas, training. His powers had almost completely matched his uncles', which caused Kat to ask Natas to train her favorite child (so far). Valerie was in town, shopping and Rini was in the forest, most likely playing with animals or following Alexa and embarrassing her. Vincent was with his mentor/captor Sparky, learning some manners and how to treat his elders. The other members of Org. 13 were off doing their own business, so she was alone. She stood and walked to her closet, opening her drawer and rummaging through it. A few seconds later she emerged holding an all white lingerie set. It was a pure white bra with white panties, ruffles on the rim of the panties making it look like a sheer mini skirt. After putting it on, she slipped on some white thigh length fishnet stockings and white high heels. She finished up by pulling on some white gloves and pinning up the top half of her hair. Smiling, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow…" she mumbled, "Natas was right…" She heard a chuckle behind her. "I sure was…nice ass by the way." She turned, blushing as she spotted Natas by the door, a dark look on his face. His aqua eyes seemed to glow as he looked Kat up and down, his grin ominous. Kat burned red, wrapping her cloak around her. "Uh, didn't see you there Natas…your home early." Natas chuckled darkly, walking towards her. "Came back to get Loki's book. He actually forgot it." Kat stood blushing, shuddering slightly. Natas smiled as he gently cupped the side of her face, leaning in. "I know why you put that on. It's because of what I said, isn't it?" She shook her head at first but slowly began to nod, tears forming in her eyes. "I know its wrong Natas, you do too. Every night it's the same thing. All I dream about i-is…you. Even though I'm with Axel, all I can think about is you. Something is wrong with me…I…I'm no good…"

Natas leaned in and licked her tears, causing Kat to blush brightly. He turned and claimed her lips with his own, the darkness swallowing them. They appeared on a bright tropical island, Kat gasping in surprise as she pulled away. "N-Natas, this is so nice!" He smiled and kissed her again, pulling her closer. She moaned slightly, pressing up against him as she wrapped her tongue around his, exciting him further. The day passed slowly and Kat awoke in Natas's arms, slightly confused. They were both naked and laying on the bed of Natas's beachside cabin. Suddenly it hit her. She had cheated on Axel with his brother, of all people. Kat jumped up and started to grab her stuff, blushing deeply as the memories flooded back to her. Grabbing Natas's cloak, she threw it on as he yawned and sat up. "Hey, what's the matter sexy? You seem in a hurry. Heh heh…" Kat turned to him, tears streaming down her face. "This isn't funny Natas! How could I? Oh, now he's going to hate me…" She collapsed onto the floor, crying softly. Natas continued to smile as he stood and walked over to her. He lifted her face. "You weren't worried before…remember? You were calling my name so load and you felt so good, I never want to give you back." He chuckled, as her face grew red. Kat stood and walked into the darkness, full of confusion and guilt. Natas chuckled and followed, eager to see everything play out.

~The Next Day~

By the time Axel returned home, Kat had her stuff packed. "Hey babe, what's going on? Where you off to?" Kat smiled and turned to him. She hated lying to him, but it was best until she got her head straight. "Well, I was going to go visit my family for a while, you know? I really miss them and I want to check up on Chad and Drew." Axel smiled. "Okay then love. When will you be back?" Kat sighed. "Soon I hope, but I might not be back for a while. I'm taking Loki and Vincent with me, okay?" Axel grinned. "Okay love, have fun." He kissed her and Loki goodbye, ignoring Vincent as he always did, waving as they disappeared.

Natas yawned and walked into Axel's room, looking surprised to see that Kat was gone. "Hey, where's that lover of yours? I need her to help me with something…" Axel was lying on the bed with Rini, Alexa, Valerie and Zane watching the new T.V that Zane had swiped from the nearby town. "Oh, hey. She went to her parents' house. It's been a while since she's seen them." "Hmm…okay then. Well, I'm off to the city. I need new porn." Axel laughed, turning back to the T.V. "Ha ha, have fun with that. Oh, pick my up some good hentai while your at it. Joshi kosei XIII if they have it. Kat and I'll watch it when she gets back." Natas shook his head playfully as he walked out, an evil yet necessary plan forming in his mind.

Kat appeared in front of her parent's house, Loki and Vincent in tow. Loki looked up at Kat as they walked to the front door. "Why are we here Mother?" Kat kept walking. Of course, Loki would figure something was up. "I missed my family, is all. Is that so wrong?" Loki looked back to see if Vincent was paying attention; he was busy listening to his Ipod. "Or is it the fact that you cheated on Father with Uncle…it's actually not your fault. Uncle had been planning this for some time…" Kat shook her head, tears beginning to brim, but just then, someone called her name. "Kat! Your back!" Kat turned only to be tackled by two boys who looked a little older then Vincent. (Note: Children born from members of Org. 13 and gods grow faster then normal. Vincent is the son of the god of life and death, Vice.) Kat laughed, sitting up and hugging the boys. "Hey, Chad and Drew… Have you 2 been good? This is Loki and Vincent, my sons." The twins grinned as they looked at the boys over. "So, these are our nephews? Nice…" Loki looked up from his book, tilting his head. "Oji-sans, shitsukendayo, teme. Doke." Chad and Drew burst into laughter and then spoke in unison. "Ussendayo." Kat glared at them. "Yamero…"

Just then, a beautiful woman walked out of the large house, a kind smile on her face. She had striking silver hair and aqua eyes. "Now that's enough of that. Now, how about we go into the house? I think your sister has something she needs to talk about." Kat smiled at her mother, walking in after her. The boys followed, the twins leading with Loki next and Vincent following last.


End file.
